


[独法]Our Paradise

by IreneLarwills



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLarwills/pseuds/IreneLarwills
Summary: 獨×仏，人類版本AU，音樂劇演員設定。铺下来的灯光像是鬼火在燃烧。他开始仰头歌唱，眼前黢黑的穹顶要把看客的一呼一吸都吞没，将他的肉体和无数个耀眼的星粒裹挟而去。他是一块黑灰色的、被雕刻得剔透精致的玻璃。那群浴火而死的年轻人来了。他与他们亲吻，与他们共舞，听他们唱爱情、自由与希望，领着他们融化在月色里。
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)





	[独法]Our Paradise

1

路德维希走下两层阶梯，左转角推开半掩的门。

墙上挂满了私人衣物，标注了名字与编号的储物柜分列在两旁。化妆室连通的服装间敞开了门，落地衣架上寥寥散散的挂着备用的戏服。

他取下眼镜，放回自己的化妆台上。

我就快好了，奥诺雷先生。

弗朗西斯的声音从服装间飘出来。他在穿衣镜前绑着护膝带，头也没抬。

不是他。

啊，路易。我以为他这么早就过来了。

弗朗西斯现在就像个主教。他穿着一套布满暗绣的、仿黑色法衣的装束，和漆黑沉重的长靴。第一场的妆容使他平添了几分凶相；浓烈的黑盖上眼睑，提起的眉，血色寡淡的薄唇，嘴角是喜乐与沮丧的弧线。这是个小丑——弗朗西斯某一日拿着路德的相机看了自己许久，对他说，这张死神的脸，分明是个活在黑白照里的小丑！它要钻进每个濒死者的被窝里吵嚷呢。

只有化妆后你才能够感觉到自己的脸在哪儿。他再补上一句。路德没什么反应，旁边的费里西安诺就被法国人逗得发笑。他很好，他很好。意大利男孩的眼睛笑得眯起来。瞧瞧他，弗朗吉，无论什么时候都好看得要命。

路德维希来到门边。弗朗西斯从镜子里冲他笑，伸手够到他，把他拉到身边去。

过来。

唇瓣柔和地轻碰。他端详着路德维希灰黑色的骑马装，提起了嘴角，一边抬手抹去替他抹去下唇沾上的淡银色。

你从不拒绝死神的吻。

别闹了，弗朗茨。我在门口等你。

不。在那之前先替我系好束带，亲爱的。

路德维希不置可否地看着弗朗把背部转向他，双手已经接受了请求。他用力抽紧那条黑色的带子，认真地打起了结，弗朗西斯一时呼吸不得，求饶地笑。

不，还是我自己来吧，现在不是那种时候。

接近台口的地方挂着一张剧目海报，《仇恨之镜》。半个月前，弗朗西斯觉得场刊里路德维希的肖像好看得过分，还向他要了一张同样的签名照，贴在自己的化妆镜上。

他独自站在幕布后幽暗的角落，站在垂直的巨大黑暗里等待出场。不远处换装台微弱的光把他刻出亮蓝色的轮廓，盖过锁骨的鬈发披散下来，。

第一幕的小型舞会即将结束。路德维希每当这时都恰好站在侧台。作为群舞之一，他要换上五次戏服，在极度的黑暗与炫目的光亮之间与所有人鱼贯，交替。他在这儿站着看他们的演出，大道具后的机关暗道和骨骼般的支架一览无余，华丽的都在另一面与观众的目光周旋。

他记得所有细节，熟悉弗朗西斯每一次在排练里特意放入的小改变——死神将会从月色里浮现出来，直立着身子，面目阴鸷，急促地用力敲门；这次敲得更加快了些。伴随着屋内惊恐的屏息，死神哂笑，大笑，笑到每一粒宇宙的尘埃都摇撼下来。

『是你们最亲爱的死神立于门外，为何不欢迎您唯一的神祇？』

房间里，年轻的人们沉默片刻，也跟着笑起来。

他们嘲笑又咒骂着：这愚蠢的戏码！真是虚惊一场。那样可怖的敲门声！他们还以为秘密警察来了。

戛然而止的乐声又重新响起，他们把这位穿得不伦不类的年轻教士请进屋里跳舞；酒喝到一半，众人哄笑着把“主教”围住，逐一亲吻他的戒指。

死神也不恼。

推杯换盏后的狼藉起了火，他们枕藉交叠的身躯被拥向永恒的静寂。

『我遵从他们天父的教义，与甜蜜的意愿；羊羔们吻了我的戒指，我便送还他们自由。』

铺下来的灯光像是鬼火在燃烧。他开始仰头歌唱，眼前黢黑的穹顶要把看客的一呼一吸都吞没，将他的肉体和无数个耀眼的星粒裹挟而去。他是一块黑灰色的、被雕刻得剔透精致的玻璃。那群浴火而死的年轻人来了。他与他们亲吻，与他们共舞，听他们唱爱情、自由与希望，领着他们融化在月色里。

幕间休息，补好妆的弗朗西斯哼着歌把路德维希桌上的东西往里一扫，直接坐了上去。路德已经习惯了这种事，斜靠在椅背上看他。

“演出已經有八天啦...不得不說，我也想像你一样時常搂着姑娘。她们可喜欢你了。”弗朗西斯卷起裤腿，拆下护膝带。膝盖上有两片汗湿的淡红色印痕。“刚刚茱丝婷问我是否想要试试她们的舞裙，”他兀自笑起来，“瓦勒丽亚说这太危险了，朗贝尔会因此爱上我。也许我真的可以......”

弗朗西斯有时候非常羡慕女孩们的衣着。他不大喜欢自己这身黑色，好像穿上去要使他变得阴郁似的；如果说起衣服质料，近日的天气加上聚光灯更是煮沸的热水了。他更期待第二幕，那身轻便的白色长袍是不错的解脱。

弗朗西斯谈了好一会儿才作结。他的手指顺着恋人刚毅的下颌线托起他的脸，大拇指轻轻抚按那时常紧闭的嘴唇，他那双紫色的眼睛不知道抱持着如何温润的神情。路德的眼睛里有些无辜与紧张——他刚从弗朗西斯飞快的话语里回过神来，又被看得不知望向哪里才好。

在弗朗察觉到恋人的窘迫的当口，服装师抱着两三套衣服过来捎话，让他到入场人员区做准备。他只得向路德道别。后者倒是抓过他的手，亲吻戒指，也不说话，湖蓝色的眼睛直直地看着他，有些羞涩和欲言又止的情愫。

他的小男友总是做些让他出其不意的事。

弗朗西斯笑得更开，捏捏路德的手，放开时，从掌心流连到指尖。他这时候倒满心不舍了。

午场演出结束。半小时后，路德回自己的卧室整理轻装行李。和他同住的演员与溜过来串门的弗朗西斯打招呼。

两人随剧组表演已经有一年半，但从不住在剧院的同一个地方，弗朗西斯也常常在休息日失踪，或许有那么一两次会和路德维希离开。他觉得恋人再怎么亲密，也不需要每天都见面。可时间太长了，他又会想他的小路易。

弗朗西斯已经卸好妆，换了件绀色的T恤。他坐在路德的床上，并不打搅，无声无息地看着书。直到房间里只剩下他们两个，法国人就突然开了话匣子。

“您怎么还没换衣服，诗人先生？”

路德还没作反应，就被一个强吻按在了墙上。弗朗西斯那双薄唇带着得意的微笑，占有着路德因惊讶而微张的嘴唇，一个吻湿润又情欲缱绻，他悄悄睁开眼睛看恋人的反应，果不其然瞥见这个男人脸上通红。

他用指头按在路德的锁骨下方。

“你知道敞开这里有多让我不得已吗？”

手指滑过开襟，娴熟地解开扣子。他在第二幕经过路德维希时，注意到德国人这次并没扣上前三粒纽扣；谢幕的时候，汗水湿了整个身躯，他恨不得咬上他一口。

“我不明白，亲爱的。”耳边的回答带着温存的热量。

弗朗西斯的手勾在束带上，稍微往里伸入，在路德维希的腰腹挑逗地游移着，一边拽着领子与他亲吻。路德任他做这一切。而弗朗那只手又慢慢从他脊背滑上去，脱下他的戏装。

“换衣服吧。我到餐室等你。”

他意犹未尽地轻啄一下路德维希的脸颊。路德还想多抱他一会儿，法国人就从他指缝里溜走了。

2

路德维希直到晚场谢幕两个小时后才回家。

剧场内的卧室比较小，弗朗西斯在彩排时间以外会回自己隔了两个街区的临近住所；一年前，路德也有了一份钥匙。

木屑、香水和丙烯的气味。弗朗西斯的公寓似乎比前几个星期更乱了些。

对于一个经常四处奔走的人来说，这并没有什么不可忍受的；何况，弗朗西斯的另外一个常住地与这里的情况完全相反。这里可能是除了繁忙时期的后台以外，唯一一个让路德维希感到乱糟糟的，又不会心烦的地方。

弗朗西斯留下了客房的几面墙做涂鸦。地上堆着些旧报纸和颜料盒，画笔晾在水桶里，角落的木梯子和披在上面的围裙一样零零碎碎地沾满了各种颜色，傍着一架立式钢琴的吉他旁边，摆着两个空画架。钢琴后巨大的白漆木板像一张稿纸，写满他的诗或者歌词，和他一时兴起的注解。背阴处的墙壁上画着十几个肖像：严肃的牧师，胡子拉碴的渔民，神色轻佻的军官，忧虑的学生，叼着玫瑰的黑发骑士...他们拥有同一张脸，和不同的名字。

这是路德维希演过的所有角色；他这次饰演的诗人和掮客都快完成了。最开始，弗朗西斯只是让路德做他的人体模特，随后便一发不可收拾起来。另一面墙上，全是弗朗西斯的前情人和朋友的画像。

他在沙发脚边放下小行李箱。

餐桌上的透明花瓶里新放了几枝香槟玫瑰，旁边摆着剪子、花枝根和余下的一大捧花。每天都有人送他花束，而弗朗西斯很喜欢香槟玫瑰的颜色。他说，这容易让人想起白巧克力和起司。

“喝些什么吧，亲爱的。”弗朗西斯从卧房走出来。他穿着大两号的水蓝色衬衫，把两条长腿露在外头，赤裸的双脚踏着绵软的雪绒地毯。他亲吻了恋人的脸，径直走进厨房打开柜子，手指在空气中犹豫了两三秒，挑出一瓶红葡萄酒。新鲜的食物只有吧台上弗朗西斯顺手带回的一盒樱桃；前两天的剧团的同僚们已经把冰箱耗得一干二净。路德裁开包装，将它们洗好倒进果盘里。他做着这些事情，又好像想起了什么。

“弗朗茨，我过两个星期要回柏林。”

“...让我想想。天哪，是不是《断崖》？”

“嗯。”

弗朗西斯这下又掩不住笑意了。他放下酒刀和木塞，高兴地捧着恋人的脸，不停亲吻。“我的路易！你肯定今早就得到了这个消息...怪不得呢！怪不得呢。”

“只是一个许可，亲爱的。还没有真正定下来。”

“你决定做的事绝不出错，路易。没有人比你更适合那个角色了——还记得小费里怎么向我介绍你的吗？我认为他的描述与赞赏分毫不差。”

弗朗西斯把他抱得紧紧的。迷迭香与玫瑰，苦橙叶和桂花；路德维希埋在恋人的肩窝，呼吸着他身上一切的香气。他有时候期望着恋人的身体发肤变成些花瓣，变成羽毛，装在小瓶子里，压进信封里，或是永久地寄存在他上衣口袋里。

“别忘了把你的定妆照发给我。”

吧台并不宽，两人的膝盖可以碰在一起。弗朗西斯特意坐进去些。

“好。”

路德维希感觉到弗朗的腿缠了上来。

“两周以后的路途顺利，我亲爱的。”

清脆的碰杯声。

路德看着恋人的眼睛把酒喝下去。而弗朗西斯眼底的笑意渐浓。他并没有说什么。俩人如胶似漆那般黏连的目光，就足够他写上好几页长句。

“路易...有人说过你像是黑夜吗？金属气味的黑夜。昨晚我的梦里面有一头狼，穿过薄雾向着我奔跑，嘴里衔了一枝铁丝做的玫瑰。我醒来就想到了你。”

“...新鲜的比喻。”

“噢，我亲爱的。你不考虑考虑夸我几句吗？”弗朗西斯咬了一颗樱桃。他的双脚亲昵地摩擦着路德维希的足踝。“你从没这么做过。”

路德想要对他说的话太多了。从半年前的一次彩排开始。在立式钢琴上铺开乐谱踮脚站着唱歌的弗朗西斯，是只金色的狮子！孔雀！或是别的什么。他的嗓音在漫无边际的穹顶徘徊，是啜了三两口便让人迷醉到哑然无声的酒，他永远无法浅尝辄止。如果他要开口歌唱，傲然的、悲剧性的、具象化的光，像是会从他胸腔里跑出来。

但路德维希有时看着他就陷入失语，心下找不到什么词。他不是天生的比喻家。

当然，他就算找到了也说不出口。

弗朗西斯喝下第二杯酒。路德维希什么也没说，只是看恋人啜饮酒液而滑动的喉结，忙了一整个星期后稍显疲惫的低垂的眼睑，微敞的衣衫里形状精致的锁骨沟，随意扎起的白金色长发蜷曲着慵懒的音符。他的湖蓝色的眼睛在昏沉的灯光下短暂地反出金箔与乳白，模糊不清，如若沃特豪斯的水泽仙女与那汪碧湖。弗朗西斯几乎能听见路德要对他说什么。他使坏地用手背撑着脸颊，歪着头朦朦胧胧地对他笑。

俊朗的面目显出一些无措。

路德伸手给他倒了下一杯酒。他总是在弗朗西斯的攻势下转移注意力，去做些其他事情。否则他该脸红透了——那双剔透的紫色眼睛从没移开过亲热的视线。可是弗朗西斯沉默下来的样子迷人之极，令他无法回避目光。这朵鸢尾与他碰杯，看着他，不发一言，时不时放空了脑袋，失焦的视线不知坠落到哪儿去。桌底下衣物的摩擦声细不可闻。

他少有地想道，如果弗朗西斯这样喝一晚上，他也是愿意看的。此时窗外的城市已经被酒淹没得剩下沙沙声，他们坐在小舟中，漫无目的地漂浮。

接着，弗朗西斯就说起话来。

“我想要。”

“......什么？”

“你。”

“...我不明白。”我很明白。

“你知道的。”

弗朗西斯挑了他一眼，单方面地与他碰杯。他的舌尖轻抵着酒杯边缘，又勾回去。半满的红酒在高脚杯里流动，他的拇指往杯座下滑，那液体成一丝长线，热辣地扑在他心口，染到襟上漫开一片血色。绵甜的液体把衣服贴在他胸膛，立起的乳尖和肌肉的轮廓隐约可见。

不停往下晕开的酒，在路德维希眼里，是深红色的手，是百爪挠心的一切。

弗朗西斯不得不承认，这古老的伎俩放上多少年也效果显著。无论何时，他的小男友总会因此上钩。

“路易......”

他本来要说些什么玩笑话。路德渐渐抓紧了他的手腕，像野狼觅食那般凑近，他就向前探身，任他吻自己。克制在唇瓣碾磨的吻几乎让他颤抖起来。如果没有吧台阻碍，估计他直接会被撕扯干净——上帝，谁看见了那双眼睛？欲望的利箭搭上弓弦，沉默地压在眼底，要杀了他！

酒杯被推开，弗朗西斯坐上了吧台。路德维希解开恋人水蓝色的衬衫，从粉色的乳头吻到结实的腹部，到后面几乎是在咬他，咬得他腰侧生疼——如果他的感官没有失调的话。弗朗西斯掐住路德的后颈，假意不满地看着他。后者停下了动作，抬头与他对视，蓝眼睛里的欲望却毫无遮掩，和弗朗西斯的心跳那般，赤裸裸地鼓动着。

法国人突然间笑了一声，从吧台上跳下来，有力的双腿钳住路德的腰，差点让他失去了平衡。

从起居室到床上，弗朗西斯灵活得像条蛇，一旦纠缠起来就让人不舍得分开。他与路德维希深吻了几个来回，还趁间隙咬他的耳朵。即使被路德压在床上吻到衣衫大敞，他也毫不客气地推开了他。“不，路易。给我等等。”

意料之内，路德听话地再次停下来。弗朗西斯拉下他的头，用自己的鼻尖碰碰他的鼻尖，像只爱蹭人的狐狸。

“亲爱的——”

他拉长了音调，甜腻腻的。

紧接着，弗朗西斯猛地把他翻倒在床上。蓬松的被子围住他的同时，弗朗也快活地扑到他身上来。法国人一手撑在床上，一手褪下路德的衣衫，有力的双腿夹住他的腰际。他俯身亲吻路德维希的嘴唇，调皮地咬了咬他的鼻尖。

狐狸那双狡黠与诱惑的眼睛在灯下带着水光。

3

“够了，路易...”

路德维希背靠在床头，弗朗西斯正跨坐在他身上，接受着胸前的亲吻和体内的扩张。他有些忍不住了，动了动身子，让路德结束前戏。那几根沾满了润滑剂的手指从下体抽出来，粘稠地。

弗朗西斯伸出一只手搭着他的肩膀，合指掐住男人落在他腰间的手腕，把他一点点吞进身体里去。他双腿大张，绷紧了腰腹。路德的呼吸声因为少许的紧张而变得柔缓了些。弗朗喜欢听他的呼吸，生命在胸腔流动，唇瓣触碰的相吻之间，是一千朵花的吐息，温存而香艳；他喜欢极了。

“看着我，”弗朗西斯捧起路德的脸，手掌从耳后包裹到下颌，尾指感觉到他的脖颈略微发硬。“看着我，路易。”

怀里仰视着他的这双蓝眼睛，饱含倾慕，情欲，与占有他的渴望。弗朗西斯毫不怀疑，这条野狼无论如何都会吃了自己。

吃掉挑逗他的狐狸。

弗朗西斯贴着恋人的脸颊，轻声在他耳边呻吟，上下摆动起腰身。路德感觉到湿润火辣的穴肉将自己包裹了起来。

路德维希顺着恋人的腰际爱抚到大腿。白皙的皮肤上，两块巴掌大的青紫色明显是舞台上磕摔的淤伤。路德的手臂上也有类似的伤痕。

“别碰。”

“需要我在上面吗，弗朗茨？”

“没事的，路易。不用为此分心。”

弗朗西斯上下摇晃着身体，

快速晃动的视觉震得弗朗西斯本能地闭上眼睛，张开嘴，低低地呻吟几声，充盈的快感连续烧到脊背，麻痹酥痒，他转而难耐地咬住下唇，喉咙里欲说还休的渴望模糊不清地震动着。

交缠，推拒，再深入。紫鸢尾色的眼睛湿漉漉的，动人的喘息。

“路易......”

弗朗西斯按着路德维希的肩膀，坐在他身上起伏得越来越快。路德仰头看着恋人因快感和性爱的刺激而潮红的脸，掐住那柔韧的腰身，在他下沉时双手用力，重重地把性器撞入他身体里。来回不知多少次，弗朗西斯眼底下意乱情迷，声线颤抖不已，泪痕未干，马上被新的几道覆盖。

路德维希的手按着他的背，让两人的躯干贴得更紧。弗朗西斯眼睛里折射着迷离的情欲的萤光，衬衣已经滑落到他的臂弯，无助地与他的身体一同摇动。灵活的胯部扭动着，接纳阴茎的深入，弗朗西斯在被插入时用力收紧穴口，得意地听见他的爱人情绪不稳的呼吸。

时不时是路德按下他的头，或是他捧起路德的脸，恋人们的无数个湿吻使得灵魂像是要粘连到一起。

“好热......”深吻中的弗朗西斯感到脉搏的跳动快要超出极限。他挣脱路德的怀抱，手臂往后撑在床上，一前一后地摆动着腰肢，让阴茎全部没入身体，转着圈地顶磨自己。

路德维希弯腰吻弗朗西斯的心脏，舔舐亲吻残留着红酒甜香的一小块皮肤。 别说弗朗西斯的心跳得有多快了——他自己都因为这个法兰西美人的挑衅，喘息间溢出微微颤抖的低吟。紧紧吸吮的甬道从每一处挤压着他的所有致命点，黏腻的水渍声从结合处传到耳朵里。

弗朗西斯到达顶点时，把爱人揉进怀里。他身体抖颤不止，高潮的余波让他像被彻底蹂躏过那般无力，酥软的躯体在恍惚间被路德维希压在身下。弗朗刚刚释放过，下意识地推拒着他的胸腹。路德维希安抚地吻他。等到爱人从颤栗中回过神来，并主动地用大腿内侧和湿透的穴口摩擦那粗涨的柱体，路德才再次进入。弗朗西斯的下半身被轻轻地托起。

“路易......”

被灼热的液体灌满时，弗朗西斯发出溺水般的唤声。

*******

弗朗西斯恢复体力后感到非常口渴。路德替他倒了些水，像是在拯救将死的人那般。法国人为此笑得发抖，水差点撒得到处都是。他们闹了半天又亲昵地抱在一起。灯光使人昏昏欲睡，而弗朗枕在路德的手臂上再次开口，犹如梦呓。

让我猜猜，你要去上五六个月。

......时间更长些。但是年底之前我会回来。

我要去找你，路易。我好久没去柏林啦。

我会想你的。

路德维希爱怜地吻恋人的耳背，顺着那白金色的、柔软的卷发，亲吻到肩膀。弗朗西斯把那只与他十指相扣的手攥在掌心里，亲吻指节。他的爱人紧贴在他身后，脊背处几乎感觉得到心脏的跳动。那起伏的胸膛火热的温度燎燃了他，从后颈到足尖，红酒的后劲更让他热得难耐，像绵密的火焰，细细啃着他的骨头和皮肉。

怀里的人转过上半身，温润的紫色眼睛里含着些暧昧的狡黠。紧接着，路德感觉到弗朗西斯紧实的臀部贴在他下体挑逗着。他脸上一时有些发热，又无法拒绝这种直白的求爱。

弗朗西斯满意地觉察到爱人的变化。路德把他的双腿分开，刚做爱不久的身体仍旧湿润，他慢慢顶入，重新填满了弗朗西斯的身体。法国人舒服地发出细碎的呜咽，五根手指把床单抓揉得全是皱褶。只是侧躺着做爱将动情的呻吟都困在了胸腔里，弗朗西斯便撑起身子趴跪在了床上。

“从后面来，我的路易......”

******

弗朗西斯回头去吻恋人的时候，瞥了一眼床头的全身镜。汗湿的头发贴在半边脸上，吻痕在脖颈和锁骨上开了几抹深红色的花。他双手撑在被子里，皮肤上铺满了汗液，大开的双腿肌肉紧绷，翘起的臀部接受着湿淋淋的插入。而路德被这只调皮的狐狸咬了满胸口和锁骨的吻痕。

他单手撑在床上，按下路德的脖子让他欺身吻自己。他蹭了蹭恋人的脸颊，后者被软鬈的胡须刮得发痒。两人额头抵在一起，看着对方盛满爱意和欲望的眼睛，温柔地笑起来。

路德亲吻着恋人舒展的后背。汗湿过的皮肤凉凉的，他一路吻上去，到蝴蝶骨、后颈，撩起弗朗西斯潮湿的头发，亲吻颈侧和耳后的皮肤，轻轻用牙齿咬磨耳垂和软骨。

弗朗因为耳边的热量和敏感的触觉而脸色潮红。他抬手揉乱路德维希的头发，低低地笑着。

好好吻我，亲爱的。

和弗朗西斯做爱是一件欲罢不能的事。他如果一时间受不了，就眼泪汪汪地把手按在路德的小腹向后推他，让他动作慢些，要不就是抓过他的手，咬他的指节，口中温热的气息慢慢洇湿指间的每一根神经。只是没过一会儿，他又想要被爱人深入。这个男人抖颤得不行，费尽力气仰起脖子，凑上来，用啜泣的语气，要他竭力，要他听从，引导他探索自己。情到浓处，他把手指陷进床单，毫不顾忌嗓子，大声呻吟几近嘶哑；还会咬起枕头的一角，呜呜咽咽的叫唤，身体迎合地吸吮缠绵着，不愿放开，腰背部白皙的肌肤漾出粉红，让他的手掌近乎贪婪地抚摸着那旖旎的颜色。

弗朗西斯每一个动作都在恰到好处地引诱，挑逗着他，路德维希觉得所有情绪在被带着走，而自己心甘情愿。

房间里的喘息炽热而粗重，肉体相撞下的呻吟断断续续的，弗朗西斯像吃过一大口蜜糖，直叫得让人骨头发酥。他的臀部被重重地扇了好几下，这让他吃痛却亢奋地叫了出来。朦胧间的喊叫夹杂着欲望的狂乱，还有低哑性感的笑声；路德维希做得更厉害了——他永远受不了恋人这副诱惑的神态。

弗朗西斯不知道做了多久，只觉得自己快要死去了。他双手上举，半个身子挂在床头，而躯体被顶得好像要折在一起，低垂的脸庞几近埋到床单里。他大张着嘴喘息和呻吟，潮热的气息和来不及吞咽的涎液湿了一小块床单，被掐得发红的腰肢和久跪的腿几乎失去了知觉。那都不在乎。此时此刻什么也比不过路德与他欢爱的快感。弗朗西斯什么也没想，什么也记不起来，就一直叫着他的路易，直到自己经受不住，让爱欲涌出了身体。

被紧紧收绞的肉体缠住，路德维希也难以抑制涌来的快感，手掌按着弗朗西斯的腹股沟，俯身压在他的背上；阴茎往里狠狠地顶进最后一下，释放在弗朗西斯的身体里。弗朗在高潮的空白期里，隐隐约约地听见咬着自己肩头的恋人发出了低声的呻吟，性感得令他发酥。

他趴在床上大口呼吸着，。一双眼睛里是沉溺的紫海，在朦胧的云雾之间翻滚着暗浪。

他躺进路德的怀里，与他说着些有的没的，模糊不清的碎语。一条手臂晃来晃去，总算够到床头柜上的手机，花了十几秒才找到日程安排。接着，他泄气般把头埋在路德的颈项，声音闷闷的。

“该死。我忘了明早的花滑课。你有约会吗？”

“我九点要去谈商演。需不需要叫醒你？”

“不，不。明天只有晚场，我可以尝试推迟些时间。”

弗朗西斯停顿了一会儿，又像是没打算继续对话那般安静下来。他的指尖不自觉地勾画着路德的下唇线。那嘴唇比女孩的更薄些，吻上去没那么绵软，而咬起来会变成绯红色。

“我们好久没有对手戏了。上一次还是——”

“《骑士亚伯拉罕》。”在不算长的停顿之后，路德忍不住提醒道。

“我喜欢你黑色的假发。严肃中的严肃。”弗朗西斯再次伸手揉他的头发，吻他的鬓发，下颌角，嘴唇。性爱削减了他太多力气，使得亲吻过分的柔软。“等到明年，我们得找上那位作曲家朋友一起写一部短剧。我真是喜欢他的四重奏。我们还要像金和克里斯那样...一边唱，一边亲个没完。”

恋人的脸在视野里逐渐变得模糊不清。弗朗西斯困倦地闭上了眼睛，躺在沉沉黑夜里的他还在喁喁细语，暖热的声音渐渐地埋没在路德的颈窝里。

路德维希亲吻恋人的发顶。在他身上倚靠着睡去的男人，平稳的呼吸在自己的脖颈上搔刮。他收紧了抱着弗朗西斯的胳膊。玫瑰的甜香是猫咪的小爪子，软绵绵地把他思绪的毛线团滚到梦里去。

4

弗朗西斯再醒来已经是清晨。阳光吻他舒展的身体，睫毛下的一小片影子翕动着。他听见水声，一时分不清是不是在下雨。他躺了一会儿，翻滚身子压过什么也没挡着的被褥，迷迷糊糊地把自己掉在地毯上，又爬起来，赤足走进浴室。

“早安，亲爱的。”

他打开并没有锁上的浴室门，就看见恋人完美的健壮的躯体。水顺着性感的肌肉线条滑下，吻痕的纹印清晰可见，路德维希在水流下闭着眼睛，但也听见了什么，伸出一只手覆在玻璃门上。雾气四起。弗朗西斯的五指在外头与他指尖相对。

“我今天休息，弗朗茨。”

“那可正好。”弗朗西斯作势要进去。“礼拜六呢？”

“照常。”路德维希甩了一把脸上的水珠，看了看弗朗西斯，按住门把手。“你今天还有演出。”

“那不打搅。”弗朗西斯带着坏笑观赏爱人沐浴的样子。明面上的窥视，目光过于热烈。路德不得不催促他去洗漱。他也不急，赤裸着身子在浴室里晃来晃去。待到他洗漱完毕，路德已经打理好了行头。

“要来我八月下旬的个人演唱会吗？波西米亚狂想曲可以给你留个位置。”

“我有拒绝的余地吗？”

“没有。”弗朗西斯拉开衣柜，“今天别忘了让我听见你的欢呼声。我在化妆间看到的第一枝玫瑰必须来自你。”

路德维希并不惊讶地猜想，他一定看见了行李箱的夹层里躺着的一张票。

“抱歉，波诺伏瓦先生，这种事情需要预约。”

“而我认为您的推托是在渎职，贝什米特先生。”

“我可以随时起诉您对我的诽谤。”

“放弃吧，您能做的只有祈祷自己的错误不被您的情人知道——他叫什么来着，弗朗西斯？”

路德维希无奈地轻笑一声，放弃了与弗朗的争辩。他的恋人看着他戴上手表和眼镜，揶揄道，您看上去比罗德里赫还要斯文败类。路德肯定地回答，我相信他听了也会认同你的夸赞。弗朗西斯马上摆摆头。不，路易，别告诉他。如果您不想见证自己的情人被当场杀害的话。

弗朗西斯说完这些，有一下没一下地笑着。“我好心的贝什米特先生，替我醒醒神吧！要知道是您害得我——”

“咖啡已经在桌上了。”

“能醒神的可不止这一件......”

他们再次接吻。弗朗西斯又开始动手动脚，路德几乎要把他撵进衣柜里锁上。

路德维希觉得，每天这么过也好吧——可不行。弗朗西斯是只飘飞的鸟，爱往哪儿去，就往哪儿去。今天他可以不爱他了，也可以不与他亲昵了；某天浓烈到令人窒息的爱意又冲上心头，再回来吻他一通。

路德维希说不清自己是要怎么样。确切地说，是要弗朗西斯怎么样。

他只期待与这个人每一次的见面。而他在哪儿出现也不稀奇。

或许。

路德维希想道。

或许他可以带我到月亮里去。

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> 三年前迷於音樂劇和愛麗舍組的產物。原本是PWP，但寫著寫著無意間觸發了隱藏劇情。  
> 已經出坑，偶然看見對愛麗舍組感情最熾烈那時候的存檔，判斷難產了三個月的文章可以發，來此放送。  
> lofter是他媽的廢物軟蛋平台。正常點的文章全沒了，現在無法直視我賬號剩下的幼稚東西……
> 
> 謝謝各位觀看。


End file.
